Iron and Steel
Iron and Steel is web comic series hosted by Comic Fury and created by Erin Weinstock. This comic has an immense backstory which is used in the plots woven through out the series. Three Inspector Gadget stories in prose format and a few shorts in comic format. Presentation of stories is as follows: Inspector Gadget: The Nature of Change & Destruction - March 1st 2015 Inspector Gadget: The Rogue and The Jackal - April 29th 2015 Inspector Gadget: And the Forge of Hate - August 14th 2015 Comic| Alan - Unfortunate Moments - June 19th 2015 Comic| Brain - Creature Comforts - July 1st 2015 Comic| Terry & Louis - New Pack - July 21st 2015 Comic| Penny - A New Dawn - September 17th 2015 Comic| John - Open House - September 28th 2015 Short| Basic Cyborg Physiology - June 24th 2015 Short| An IG AU Short Crossover - September 28th 2015 ( released in only the IG Unlimited forum ) While all of those stories take place before Iron and Steel it should be noted there are Gadget Boy stories set in the past of the same universe. These were written later and references in the comic are made towards the Gadget Boy cast and third story. . From Darkness to Silver Light - October 2nd 2016 . Gadget Boy: The B-Side Tracks - January 8th 2017 . Gadget Boy: Accepting and Escaping Tomorrow - June 18th 2017 Synopsis: This is an alternate universe take on Inspector Gadget. It mainly draws it's base inspiration from the classic series, but does use bits from the other incarnates done over the years. Don't expect to know what this is from knowing the canon content. This is a more serious & elaborate take on the fandom. Organizations within universe: Link Main Characters: . John Heyward a.k.a. Inspector Gadget . Penny Heyward . Alan Engenis a.k.a. Corporal Capeman . Dirk Ho`ang . Finn Ho`ang . Brain . Chief Quimby . Doctor Claw . Bruce Marroe . Terry Skinie . Amazon Annie . Icarus Finch . Tailless . Professor Venom . Sanjay Francks a.k.a. Doctor Spectrum . Doctor Kein Hunter . Harb Nagual . Callen Boto Trivia: - Iron and Steel is littered with references to other formally DiC owned properties meant primarily as easter eggs. Some are more to the surface for spotting than others. - To date it is likely the longest in page count Inspector Gadget fan comic series. - Because there was a lack of interest from people when the design was released for the natural form of Pucas, it was held off until completely necessary to reveal what they were in the comic. - Bucko's Gas is meant to be a play off of Buc-ee's. - Homes in Flemington, New Jersey are used as reference images more than once. - Alan's family home to a degree was modeled from a house in Garner, North Carolina. - Amazon Annie's three large cats gained their names from different sources. . Dala the panther is named from Princess Dala in the first Pink Panther film - 1963 . Tanner the liger is named from one of the logo MGM lions. . Spencer the jaguar is named after a cousin's cat growing up and also the store "Spencer's Gifts". - The address of the first home robbed is a combo of information. The street number is the location of an apartment on Houston. Red Pump road is near parents location in Maryland and the zip code is a real zip code in North Dakota. It belongs to the town of Raleigh, which usage was inspired from the city of Raleigh, North Carolina. - In planning the series the decision came quick that RAGE had been founded in Grand Valley but only later decided Dr. Hunter had created the organization. Also the headquarters to RAGE is where DiC's Los Angeles office used to be. Visually from the outside RAGE HQ is almost identical to the real life building formally used by the animation company. - While the tour is being conducted through RAGE explaining who they are, Dr. Hunter references Gadget Boy: Accepting and Escaping Tomorrow, which was still being written at that time of drawing. - Alan's childhood story became more than planned at first when discovering one reader wanted to know for real how to overcome fear of flying. Actual child psychology papers were read in advance because of that and information from those got use in the sub-story. - The Katy Correct and Darryl Don't Cartoon was inspired to a degree from Wilkins and Wontkins commercials. - When gaining the photograph used in Terry's wake up on the forest floor, a major risk of getting a snake bite happened by mistake. - References are made into two other fan created Inspector Gadget alternate universes during the tour of RAGE. Reception: Also not acknowledged at all. Homepage Link: [ http://ironandsteel.webcomic.ws/ ] Additional Reading Material: . The Catillac Cats and the Toyota - January 1st 2016 . 12 Days Of Christmas For Doctor Claw - November 28th 2016 . The PDL System - March 11th 2017 . Metro City Tourist Brochure - May 30th 2017 . Sharpened Claws - November 2nd 2017 . MF-EM Force Emitter & Inverter V. 1.0 - November 23rd 2017 . Hue Shift - January 8th 2018 . The Theft of Golden Condor of The Lost Tribes - February 15th 2018 . Devil's Blood: An Inspector Gadget & Gadget Boy Adventure - April 24th 2018 ( corrected October 24th 2019 ) . Underground Moving Forward - June 5th 2018 . The Twin Strikes Back - August 20th 2018 . With A Little Extra Knowledge - October 2rd 2018 . Tidal Shifts - January 6th 2019 . Team Time Troubles - February 1st 2019 . Ice - June 28th 2019 . Who's Who What's What - July 21st 2019 . Smoke, Steam and Mirrors - October 22nd 2019 Animatic: . Prologue: The Interrogation - January 20th 2017 Category:Webcomics